Speech
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Rosalie gives a little speech about Esme in English class. Also in my One-Shot collection. Fluff. Please review :


_**A/N: A little One shot I decided to write when I was bored. (:**_

_**Enjoy. Please review.**_

* * *

I wanted to know all the secrets of the world.

They say, that if you reach the light at the end of the tunnel, you'll know everything there is to know. I never reached the end of the tunnel, and I don't know everything there is to know about the world.

All I know is that you and me are here together, right now, and I love you.

I screwed up the piece of paper in my hand and threw it at the overflowing rubbish can, it hit the wall and just before it went in it was caught by a big masculine hand. Emmett. He knew very well I had given up on attempting to write my English speech hours ago.

"Babe, what are you writing now?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Whatever comes to mind" I sighed and he opened the screwed up ball of paper. He read it and then came to sit by me on our bed. He laid the piece of paper out and pointed to the beginning.

"I think this needs something" he smiled one of his big cheesy smiles.

"Hmmm? And what would that be" I murmured.

"My name" he chuckled.

I smiled and picked up my pen, I wrote his name above the first line and kissed on the cheek.

"I love you too, babe," he said as put his arms around me then pulled me back onto the pillows.

"Why is this speech so hard Emmett?" I whined.

"Dunno, babe, ask yourself, I'm not the one with writers block"

I playfully slapped him across the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, playfully outraged.

"Not helping me," I stated.

"Okay, babe, what do you want to write about?"

"Something I can talk about, something I love, maybe"

"ME!" He joked.

"Oh, sure. Everyone would love to hear about you for like, three minutes"

"There you go again with the like thing" he laughed.

"Argh! I can't help it!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, honey"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered, getting up and grabbing my laptop before plonking back down on the bed again.

I opened a word document and stared at the blank page. I chewed my thumb waiting for an idea to hit me.

Emmett sat up and gazed at the computer screen.

"Wow," He murmured, "Some of your best work yet"

I flung my arm around and pushed him back into the pillows.

"Why'd you even come up here?" I asked him.

"Lost to Jasper on Wii too many times," He muttered.

"Shame" I said as he growled and I laughed.

I sat and stared at the blank computer screen for much too long, the speech had to be on someone. Who would do it on? I knew that Jasper was doing his on Carlisle, and Emmett had written his on some baseball player. I really wanted to do mine on Esme, but no matter I put onto paper nothing could ever do my mother justice.

How would I even start, I love my mom? I want to be like her 'cause she's awesome? I knew that as soon as I got one good idea, I'd be on a role; everything would come easy after that, because that was how writing was for me. It was just, natural.

I put my iPod earphones into my ears and went and sat on the window seat downstairs with my laptop propped up on my knees.

I looked into the kitchen while Edward and my composition played in my ears. We had written it just a few days ago and it reminded me of everything, how everyone loves everyone. I saw Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, just talking. She had been through so much yet she still loved anyone and everyone unconditionally. She was truly remarkable.

I put my fingers to my keys and I started to type; have you ever loved anyone unconditionally? Even though passed experiences have taught you anything but that?

I typed and typed pouring my heart out on that piece of paper.

Both Emmett and I were impressed with the end product.

* * *

_Next day. English class._

Emmett sat down beside me as the class applauded. The teacher called my name, and I took a deep breath. I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

I glanced at my cue cards quickly just too keep up our human charade.

"Have you ever loved anyone unconditionally? Even though passed experiences have taught you anything but that?

"I highly doubt that anyone could understand how that feels to the extent that my mother does. I know that in like, fifth grade we wrote speeches telling everyone who our hero was. Ask anyone in my family and I know you would expect them to say my dad. He saved my life; he saves other peoples lives every single day. But if you ask me, I'd say my mom. Because if life has taught her anything, it is that you can't trust anyone, yet, she still does." I took a break for dramatic effect and as I spoke I leaked passion into my voice. I knew that in other classes, Edward, Alice, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were listening.

"She loves all of her children like they we are her own and that makes us feel like we are, like we belong somewhere in this world, because all of us have once been treated badly and lead to believe that nobody loves us, but that's not true, she's taught us that when everything turns to custard, its going to be alright. When I was younger there were times I felt scared and alone, but mom was always there. She never runs out of hugs. She never runs of words to say on any occasion, to comfort, to humour, even to make you feel special.

"She sometimes seems like wonder woman, when dad has a bad day, when he loses a patent she's always there. Our dad is like the soul of our family, he gives us something to follow, and our mom is the heart, she turns that act of following into an act of love." Edward was right when he told Bella that, so I hoped he didn't mind I used it.

"Not at all" I heard him murmur from across the school.

"I never knew my biological parents well, but I know that if I could go back to before I was born and ask for any parents I'd ask for my mom and dad. People say they're young, and yes, yes they are. But that doesn't mean they can't control us, nobody understands what it's like for us, we have to respect them because this family," I paused again, I was close to sobbing, I was too passionate, get a grip Rosalie.

"We have nothing." I shook my head.

"We don't know anything apart from this, I'm lucky 'cause I have my twin brother and I've always had him, so having siblings wasn't something that took me a while to get used to but if I didn't it'd still be easy 'cause mom loves us all the same and we fight so much, especially Edward and I, but somehow, mom puts up with it. We have so much respect for her that whenever she's sad, we all have, like a secret meeting to decide ho to make her feel okay again, and I think that kind of shows the respect we have for her, and the love we all return. If she had never loved us in the first place and her and dad had never found us, I know for a fact we'd all be dead by now, my parents saved mine and my siblings lives, and I could never explain how extraordinary they are. So I sat there at my computer for hours on end, wondering, how on earth could I express my love and gratitude to my mom, until I realised, I can't." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Because she's done far too much to thank her for. But I know, that she knows, I love her, and I'm thankful for her taking me into her family and loving like she says everyone should be loved.

Now that, is why I wrote this, because as I sat there and poured my heart out I realised that deep down inside she's made me a little bit like her, with her views on the world. I could never ever love so many people unconditionally like she does, but I do love the other nine people in my family unconditionally, and yes, it took me a while, but we fight and we argue, doesn't mean we don't love each other. So if there's anything in this life that my mother has taught us it is how to love.

And I want to know all the secrets of the world, but they say, that if you reach the light at the end of the tunnel, you'll know everything there is to know. I haven't reached the end of the tunnel yet, and I don't know everything there is to know about the world.

All I know is that I'm here, and I am loved. Are you?'

I let the question hang in the air as I walked away and took my seat next to Emmett. He kissed me on the cheek. There was a moment of dead silence before the class erupted in cheers. I couldn't help but smile. Emmett was chuckling at my side and I looked at him quizzically.

"I recorded the whole thing, Esme will love it"

And I didn't mind, I wanted Esme to know that she was my hero, my idol. Though, I must remind Carlisle I love him too…

Turns out Esme loved my speech and dad did too. I'm glad Esme finally knows just hove thankful I am that she jumped off a cliff that long time ago, because without her, my life wouldn't be half as magical.

There isn't too much to know about the world, well, I suppose there is but the important thing to keep in mind is that life isn't complicated, it's the people, who make it that way.

* * *

**A/N: again, I'd love a review. (:**


End file.
